Final Reign
}} Description An Ancient Legend... Long ago, a young ruler's heart burned with empire-lust and he set out to conquer the world. Six nations stood between him and his desire. Now you can travel his path from warlord to emperor and reap the spoils of victory! At each stage you can attack any country. Defeating a stronger nation is harder, but less powerful countries will immediately fall with it. The more you defeat, the better your reward! Stages * Final Reign: The Beginning * Final Reign: The Princess * Final Reign: 1-A Princess * Final Reign: The Raja * Final Reign: 1-B Raja * Final Reign: The Pharoah * Final Reign: 1-C Pharaoh * Final Reign: The King * Final Reign: 1-D King * Final Reign: The Empress * Final Reign: 1-E Empress * Final Reign: The Czar * Final Reign: 1-F Czar * Final Reign: First Victory * Final Reign: 2-B Raja * Final Reign: 2-C Pharaoh * Final Reign: 2-D King * Final Reign: 2-E Empress * Final Reign: 2-F Czar * Final Reign: Second Victory * Final Reign: 3-C Pharaoh * Final Reign: 3-D King * Final Reign: 3-E Empress * Final Reign: 3-F Czar * Final Reign: Third Victory * Final Reign: 4-D King * Final Reign: 4-E Empress * Final Reign: 4-F Czar * Final Reign: Fourth Victory * Final Reign: 5-E Empress * Final Reign: 5-F Czar * Final Reign: Fifth Victory * Final Reign: 6-F Czar * Final Reign: Final Victory * Final Reign: Fail A * Final Reign: Fail B Contents The following items are new with Final Reign. * Alexi Regalia * Ancient Sultan * Avant Crowne * Cavalier King Charles * Celestial Monarch * Charlemagne's Heart * Charming the Piglet * Chess Pieces * Chrysanthemum Empress * Crystal Tree of Cyndor * Czar's Banner * Dark King * Egyptian Jewelry Box * Emperor Penguin * Empress' Banner * Eternal Emperor * Hanoman * Her Raiding Majesty * Illyncia's Honor * Imperial Throne * Jungle King * Kaiser * King Cheetah * King's Banner * Kirin Companion * Kirin Hunter * Lavish Imports * MANKING * Pharaoh's Banner * Prince Vetiver * Princess' Banner * Queen Alexandra Butterfly * Raja's Banner * Rose Throne * Royal Mariner * Royal Throne * Sable Monarch * SDPlus #211 The Warlord * SDPlus #212 The Princess * SDPlus #213 The Raja * SDPlus #214 The Pharaoh * SDPlus #215 The King * SDPlus #216 The Empress * SDPlus #217 The Czar * SDPlus #219 Gloriana * SDPlus Real S31 Meriko * SDPlus Real S32 Kichigai M * SDPlus Real S33 Celesse * SDPlus Real S34 warrior_of_boognish * Silken Imports * Storm King * Sword in the Stone * Warlord's Banner * Wicked Advisor * Wild Card's Fool Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Final Reign External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Final Reign item list thread * Final Reign get what in what level thread * The Master Chance Item list thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2010 Category:Special